


Breaking the Spell

by BlackRose42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose42/pseuds/BlackRose42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Dean's feelings towards Castiel during the episode "Goodbye Stranger."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Spell

Breaking the Spell

I know that you’re still in there  
so I won’t even fight back  
please believe me when I say that I need you  
I just want my old friend back

after all the times that you’ve rebelled  
you can’t let them win now  
you must find a way to break her spell  
I need you to be strong now

I’m sorry you have to make such a difficult choice  
to choose us over your family  
but look into my eyes and listen to my voice  
I know that you would never willingly hurt me

I’m sorry that you’ve lost so much since you pulled me out of Hell  
but you can’t let them win now  
fight it for me and you can break her spell  
I need you to be strong now

I’m on my knees, begging you, please  
you know this isn’t who you want to be  
after everything that we’ve been through  
you know it isn’t right, Cas, for me to be afraid of you


End file.
